


Moments Between Hana and Lucio

by Emma Chen (Queen3mma)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen3mma/pseuds/Emma%20Chen
Summary: For Dillcord's Secret Santa 2019.5 + 1 Moments in Hana and Lucio's friendship.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 5





	Moments Between Hana and Lucio

1.  
15 years old

“Woo, what are you playing? That looks pumped!” 

“Overwatch, a new FPS that is popular in Korea at the moment! My cousin, Dae-hyun and I have been grinding it out like crazy! You should get an account and play with us!”

“Let’s do this thing!”

2.  
17 years old 

“The creative juices left me with no time to play but I saw the stream numbers yesterday. Insane. You good?”

“Yeah! My fans are super duper nice! One of them hooked me up with tickets to Blizzcon!” 

“I am sure your would rock the people there.”

“Definitely!” 

3.  
19 years old 

“Your album is going off the shelves everywhere right now!”

“Yeah, it in hella awesome! Hey, don’t you need to practice for tournament this week?” 

“Don’t worry, I got this one in the bag!” 

4.  
20 years old 

“It sucks so much that I can’t celebrate your birthday with you this year!” 

“Chill, a call is good enough. Besides, I know how much you are loving studying and gaming in Korea for this semester.” 

“Anyways, open your gift! I have been waiting so long to see your reaction!”  
“Oh man, you got me Blizzcon tickets?!?! I-” 

“I remember I went a few years ago and that you also wanted to go so I thought we could go together this year!” 

“That was so long ago, can’t believe you remembered. Thanks girl.”

5.  
22 years old 

“Finally, we graduated!” 

“Argh, so happy I can just stream full time now.” 

“It is going to be so weird not seeing everyday.” 

“Dude, you are going to LA! Be proud of yourself! There is always video calling!”

“We got to call everyday, I don’t know how you aren’t dead yet from all the junk you are eating,” 

“Hey! You can’t talk, I saw those instant noodle packages!”

+1  
26 years old. 

“I went home this past weekend. Can’t believe it has been a decade of us being friends.”

“A decade huh? We gotta meet up sometime to celebrate.” 

“I will bring doritos and mountain dew.” 

“Oh, Hana.” 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy Helax!


End file.
